The Fourteenth Year
by Gryffindor Gurl
Summary: Because of one Gryffindor’s past, she can destroy the lives of Harry, the students of Hogwarts, and she alone can change the fate of the wizarding world.


****

The Fourteenth Year

By Gryffindor Gurl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy or any of the characters of the Harry Potter series, but I wish I owned Draco, Harry and Ron but J.K Rowling does. Maybe I can have Dan, Rupert or Tom hmmm oh wells. The only ppl I own are Latha Mahendira, Luxme Mahendira and Riddle (Chan Mahendira).

****

The moon glistened in the rivers and waters that surrounded the houses in the area. It was now late at night and parents were tucking their children into bed and reading them bedtime stories. Well, that was usually what happened. Strange disappearances had been occurring every once in a while, but only to certain folks. The folks that wore cloaks and spoke "funny" words like "muggles" and "Durmstrang". (A/N: Yes, these strange cloak wearing people were wizards and yes, this was the time when Voldemort ruled over everyone.) One by one, the lights of each house flickered off instantly, but there was one house that still had its lights on. There sat Luxme Mahendira, only a 5 year old, staring out into the sky with a copy of _The Hobbit_ on her night table, sitting next to her. A few hours before, just after the Mahendira's dinner, Luxme's father told her to run upstairs and get into bed, because he and her mother needed to talk. Luxme sighed as she stared at the door, wanting so badly to open it and eavesdrop on her parents, even though her mother had always told her it was rude. She opened the door quietly, stopping when it made a creaking noise. She tiptoed to the middle of the stairs and viewed her parents' conversation.

"Latha, I need to tell you something" Chan Mahendira, Luxme's father said in a low voice staring down at the table. "Yes honey?" Latha, Luxme's mother said as she continued to wash the dishes. "I'm not what you think I am," he said, continuing to glare down at the table as if he were having a staring contest with it. Latha turned the tap off, turned around and looked at him, laughing at his remark. "Darling, I know you were just pretending to be a 'Hobbit' so that Luxme would believe in them". "No .. I mean .. I'm not like you .. Or some of our neighbours. I'm different. And Luxme will be different sooner or later." he said sternly staring into her eyes. "What can you possibly mean?" Latha said, as her sweet smile started to fade. "I was told to marry you. It was my job" he started to say as he noticed tears forming in her hazel coloured eyes. "But .. What about Luxme? Was SHE a mistake? Was she supposed to be born? Is our love for each other .. Fake?" Latha cried as she started to shake. "I'm a wizard Liz. I have magic beyond any power of a muggle. You're a muggle. I married you because we needed more wizards to come to the Dark Side. I needed to do this to fulfill my masters' wishes. So that Lord Voldemort shall rise again after that filthy child Harry Potter had merely played a child's game with him and threw Voldemort off course" Mr. Mahendira had said staring down at his wife who was on the ground. "I only used to so that we could have children who will soon come to the dark side-" Mr. Mahendira had said before his wife had gotten up and screamed "Luxme's not going anywhere with no stupid Lord Voldemort! She's staying here with me where she belongs. Luxme's going to lead a normal life and there's nothing you or your little 'wizard' friends can do to stop it!!!". Mr. Mahendira stared at Latha whose face was beat red and full of anger. "Fine. But just wait until Luxme's 14th birthday. That is the day she'll become a full pledge wizard. And soon afterwards, she'll come to the dark side, to join me and my lord, and she'll never remember you again!" and with that, Mr. Mahendira was gone. Latha sank to the ground and noticed Luxme was watching the whole thing, but by the look on her face, she didn't understand any of this, but Latha was glad. She didn't want her only child to become a menace and kill people. She wanted Luxme to live a normal life, but Latha wasn't sure that was possible anymore.

Luxme ran down to where her mother was crying and hugged her and said "It's okay mommy. I'm still here". Latha smiled and said in between her sniffs "I know Luxme. I know". That night, neither Latha nor Luxme could sleep. Luxme would ask questions, on the wizards and Lord Voldemort, but Latha just said "I don't know honey, so go back to sleep". The night felt like it went on forever, as Latha just stared out the window, holding Luxme in her arms as she slept soundly. She wouldn't let anyone take her, but who would want a five year old? What could a five year old do to change a few lives, or even the world? Latha just stared out the window, as those questions flashed into her head and out.

Mr. Mahendira, or his Wizard nickname "Riddle number two" had arrived in a dark area, in which he looked as if he were very familiar with it. Just then, he heard someone's footsteps, crunching into the crisp grass and with a flashlight in their hand and a police uniform on. "Hello? Is anybody here?" the guard said flashing the bright light around the area. The guard turned around and whistled back. Mr. Mahendira emerged from his area and quickly enchanted a strange curse, and in an instant, the guard's screams were all that was heard, echoing through the area. "Good job Riddle" a sly sounding voice came from behind Riddle (A/N: I'm going to call him Riddle from now on). "Good evening Malfoy. Going for an evening walk I see" Riddle said turning around with a smile on his face. "Yes yes, Riddle. How did it go with your .. Uh, 'wife'" Malfoy said with a disgusted look on his face. "You don't want to know Lucius." Riddle said walking away from Mr. Malfoy, who's sleek blonde hair was practically glowing in the night. "No no Chan. Do tell me this story of your Muggle 'love'" Malfoy said laughing as he looked at Riddle's glare at the ground. "Fine," Malfoy said with a snicker, "Tell me now, what are you going to do with Luxme? That's your daughter's name am I not right?" Malfoy said, as he raised an eyebrow. "You did tell that muggle about what will happen once she turns 14 right?" Malfoy continued to say as Riddle didn't say a word. "Yes yes. But Luxme will already be attending Hogwarts by then. Is Dumbledore still the headmaster? He was always too polite. Useless old fart" Riddle said shaking his head as Malfoy laughed at his remark of Dumbledore being an 'old fart'. Just then, a short man, only about 5 feet tall was standing in front of Malfoy and Riddle, holding a snake like creature in his hands. "Come with me you two. The master has awaited your presence" he said, gesturing for them to come in. The two walked inside, and the short man closed the dungeon like door.


End file.
